harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel between Molly Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange
This duel was fought between Molly Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange, taking place in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle after the hour-long halt during the Battle of Hogwarts. Molly Weasley, the matriach of the Weasley family, and Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and described as his last, best lieutenant, engaged in the duel after the latter nearly killed Molly's daughter, Ginny. After Molly cast a well-aimed lethal spell at Bellatrix, she toppled lifeless to the ground making Voldemort scream in fury and point his wand at Mrs. Weasley. Harry Potter cast a Shield Charm between the two of them, thus revealling himself and setting the stage for the duel that ended the Second Wizarding War. History Background raises her wand towards Bellatrix.]] After the Battle of Hogwarts recommenced, the arrival of the Hogwarts Centaur herd, Grawp, and the shopkeeps and homeowners of Hogsmeade forced the battle to move inside the Castle, with duellers being forced into the Great Hall by the charging forces.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 36 (The Flaw in the Plan) Fifty yards away from Lord Voldemort, who duelled against Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Kingsley Shacklebolt; Bellatrix Lestrange battled against Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood. During the duel, Bellatrix shot a Killing Curse at Ginny, missing her target by an inch. Molly Weasley witnessed it and, enraged at the Death Eater, ran towards her throwing off her cloak to free her arms as Bellatrix roared with laughter at the sight of her new challenger. The duel Molly Weasley started the duel with a quick swipe of her wand. Bellatrix, however, did not take Molly seriously in the least, having started duelling with a smile on her face. As Mrs. Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, Bellatrix's smile faltered and became a snarl, the floor around the two witches' feet becoming hot and cracked with the intensity of their spell-casting. At this point, a few Hogwarts students ran forward to aid Mrs. Weasley, but were dismissed with a "No! Get back! ''Get back! She is mine!". Bellatrix then started taunting Mrs. Weasley over her son's murder, and gave an exhilarated laugh as her opponent cast the fatal blow that struck Bellatrix squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge and then her lifeless body toppled to the ground. Aftermath After she shockingly toppled to the ground, an outraged Voldemort turned on Molly. This prompted Harry Potter to reveal himself, and the final showdown between him and Voldemort ensued. Bellatrix did not live to see the end of the Second Wizarding War and her master's final defeat mere moments later. Behind the scenes *In the second part of the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, this duel has some noticeable differences: :*In the film adaptation, Bellatrix casts a Killing Curse at Ginny Weasley, who deflects it using a Shield Charm, despite the books stating that Unforgivable Curses cannot be blocked. Hermione and Luna are also nowhere to be seen. :*In the film adaptation, the duel takes place atop one of the House tables, instead of on the stone floor, as specified in the book. :*In the film adaptation, instead of using a lethal curse, Molly used Duro to make Bellatrix's body become sunken and sallow, then uses a Confringo to blast Bellatrix's body into pieces. :*In the film adaptation, neither Harry Potter nor Lord Voldemort witness the duel, as they are facing off on the Marble Staircase and later on a set of catwalks by The Quad battlements. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:Battle of Hogwarts